Of Monsters and Demons
by Green-Eyed-Rose
Summary: I liked to believe I was a good person. I liked to believe that what I did wasn't really me. I liked to believe a lot of things that weren't true. They tell me it's coping mechanism. I like to believe that too. They call me Andie. The forgotten Winchester. This is my story. The story of how I died.
1. Surrender

It had been three weeks. Only three weeks before my brother and I started to worry. Three weeks when we had begun to tire of each other's company within the extremely close four walls of the dirty motel room. Dad had gone on a hunting trip three weeks ago and still hadn't returned. He had left for longer before, but this time felt different. We could both feel it.

I knew that morning my brother was itching to ask me something. He was acting strange, well, more strange than usual. We aren't exactly the "normal" type anyways.

I was sat at the grimy table next to the window when Dean emerged from the bathroom drying his hair. He sat down across from me, folding his hands on the textured wood.

"Andie, I think we should go get Sammy," he said looking up at me, his eyes wide and bright.

"Dean. . . I don't know. Sam's got a life now. He's going to be a lawyer. Don't you want a life other than hunting for him? Wouldn't you want that for yourself if you could?" I replied without missing a beat, pushing my cereal bowl to the middle of the table.

"Andie, Dad's been gone for a while now. I really think he should know. We have to go look for Dad."

"I'm sure Dad will be back soon." I absentmindedly twirled a few strands of hair around my fore finger, hoping we wouldn't discuss the topic further. As much as I missed Sam, I was glad he left. He was going to school, something that I could only dream about. I looked up to both my brothers, but especially Sam. He always knew what he wanted and he wasn't even afraid to stand up to Dad to get it. I could never do what he did.

"You don't actually believe that this time, do you?" His eyes narrowed and I looked away from his cold stare.

"I don't know Dean, okay? I don't want to ruin Sam's life." The words were out before I could take them back.

"Ruin Sam's life? Andie, he left us, remember? Yeah, it's fucking fantastic Sammy's studying and shit, but we're still family. And we need him, so don't give me that bullshit." He stood up and slammed the chair into the table. I watched the milk slosh out of my bowl and then looked up at Dean running a hand through his short hair.

"Yeah okay," I sighed knowing I didn't have a say in this. What else is new?

Car rides with my brother weren't my favorite thing to do in my spare time, but it's what I did for basically all of my time. I was just thankful my dad and Sam weren't also there. Growing up I hated driving with the three of them, but I could never get away from it. Driving was what we did 75% of the time and the other 25% was staying in gross motel rooms with them. I never could get away, but I guess that's why you call them family. You can't stand them, but you still love them.

We had only been in the car for four hours and I already wanted to bash my head into the windshield.

"Dean can you turn it down, I'm taking a nap," I said for at least the fifteenth time.

"Aw c'mon little sis it's Kansas, you gotta love Kansas," he answered with a smirk, completely ignoring my request. I rolled my eyes and climbed into the backseat.

"Just keep it down okay?" I said over the music, knowing that he wasn't going to comply. He gave me a sarcastic salute and I flipped him off in return.

This continued for another 6 hours straight.

It was two in the morning by the time we arrived at Palo Alto. I woke up in the back of the Impala in front of an apartment building, Dean nowhere to be found. It was so pitch black that I had to blink a few times to make sure I wasn't still sleeping. Making sure I had my knife with me, I got out of the car and climbed the steps. I recognized Sam's apartment from the picture he had sent me when he first moved in. The door was open and I heard voices from within.

"Oh, I love the Smurfs. You know, I gotta tell you. You are completely out of my brother's league," I heard Dean say.

"Just let me put something on," a woman's voice said.

I slowly pushed open the door and stepped inside, closing it behind me. The room was dark, but light was spilling from what I assumed was the kitchen.

"No, no, no, I wouldn't dream of it. Seriously," Dean said to the woman. "Anyway, I gotta borrow your boyfriend here, talk about some private family business. But, uh, nice meeting you."

"No," Sam said coldly. "No, whatever you want to say, you can say it in front of her."

"Okay. Dad hasn't been home in a few days," Dean told him.

"So he's working overtime on a Miller Time shift. He'll stumble back in sooner or later."

Dean paused. "Dad's on a hunting trip. And he hasn't been home in a few days."

I could feel the air in the room shift. Sam knew exactly what Dean meant, and he knew it was bad news.

"Jess, excuse us," Sam said.

Before I had time to hide, Jess was already in the room. She jumped when she saw me.

"Um, Sam?" she called for my brother.

"Uh, hi? I'm Andie," I said awkwardly to the girl in the smurf's shirt and what I assumed were underwear, but could've been very short shorts.

Sam appeared at Jess's side, a protective arm around her and flipped a switch. I had to squint as the room filled with light.

"Andie?" Sam dropped his arm from his girlfriend's waist and took two strides toward me. He had to bend down to hug me. I smiled as he did, breathing in the smell of him, the smell of home.

"Surprise," I said weakly, followed by a whisper of, "I'm so sorry." Before I could say anything else Dean was in the room too.

"Sam, Andie, outside please?" he said impatiently. I rolled my eyes as Sam put a hand on my back and lead us out the door.

As we headed back down the stairs Sam and Dean did what they did best.

"I mean, come on. You can't just break in, middle of the night, and expect me to hit the road with you," Sam said to Dean. I wanted so desperately to tell Sam I was against this idea, that I wanted to leave him be, but I knew that Dean would let me have it if I did.

"You're not hearing me, Sammy. Dad's missing. I need you to help me find him." As if I wasn't already enough help. No matter what I did it would always be Sam and Dean. Not Sam, Dean, and Andie. God forbid someone include me in the mix.

"You remember the poltergeist in Amherst? Or the Devil's Gates in Clifton? He was missing then, too. He's always missing, and he's always fine." I followed closely behind them until Dean stopped abruptly at the bottom of the stairs. It was like I wasn't even there. I don't know why I put up with them all the time. Separately I could handle them, but together there was no way.

"Not for this long. Now are you gonna come with me or not?" Dean asked as if he were just asking Sam what toppings he wanted on his pizza.

"I'm not."

"Why not?"

"I swore I was done hunting. For good."

"Come on, it wasn't easy, but it wasn't that bad." I so badly wanted to interject, but I knew interrupting them wouldn't go well for me. Usually when they fought I would just wait until the storm passed. And I did a lot of waiting.

We were standing in front of an iron gate that lead outide at this point. Still, I kept my distance from my brothers. "Yeah? When I told Dad I was scared of the thing in my closet, he gave me a .45," Sam exclaimed. It was true. When Sam and Dean's mom died, John became obsessed with revenge. He became a drill sergeant rather than a father.

"Well, what was he supposed to do?" Dean's blindness had always been something that irritated me most about him. He didn't see Dad like Sam and I did.

"I was nine years old! He was supposed to say, don't be afraid of the dark."

"Don't be afraid of the dark? Are you kidding me? Of course you should be afraid of the dark. You know what's out there." We were still standing in the stairwell, and they were so caught up in yelling at each other I was sure they had forgotten about me.

"Yeah, I know, but still. The way we grew up, after Mom was killed, and Dad's obsession to find the thing that killed we still haven't found the damn thing. So we kill everything we _can_ find. "

"We save a lot of people doing it, too," Dean said, still trying to convince our brother to come with us.

"You think Mom would have wanted this for us?" Sam said and Dean pushed open the gate, obviously done with the way the conversation was going.

"Um hello?" I said. "Can you both just shut up for one damn second? I'm still here!" I yelled. They both turned on their heels and looked at me under the lone street light. "Yeah we were raised like freaking warriors, we all know that, so can we please just quit bitching at each other?"

Dean looked at me and then to Sam, he took a sharp intake of breath as he narrowed his eyes at our brother. "So what are you gonna do? You're just gonna live some normal, apple pie life? Is that it?" I groaned as we crossed the lot to the Impala. I was just his kid sister, not anybody he had to answer to.

Sam looked at me before answering Dean. "No. Not normal. Safe." Dean looked away and rolled his eyes. "I was just going to college. It was Dad who said if I was gonna go I should stay gone. And that's what I'm doing."

"Yeah, well, Dad's in real trouble right now. If he's not dead already. I can feel it." When Sam stayed silent he continued. "We can't do this alone."

Sam looked between the two of us. "You've got each other. Yes, you can."

"Yeah, well I don't want to."

I scoffed. "Does anyone even care what I want?" I said throwing my hands up. "You drag me out here, without so much as a 'Andie what do you think?' I spend 10 hours in the car with you just to listen to the two of you bitch at each other. You know what? No. I'm done. You two have fun. I'm gone. It was nice seeing you Sammy."

If I didn't know any better they looked shocked. "Andie. . ." Sam cooed.

"Andie, c'mon," Dean said taking a step toward me.

"No, I'm sick of everything. I'm sick of being your dumb kid sister. I'm sick of being dragged places I don't want to be. I'm sick of not ever having a say in anything we do. I'm sick of being forgotten. Okay? I'm done," I said as I opened the back door to the Impala and grabbed my bag.

Dean grabbed my arm. "Whoa, what do you think you're doing? You can't bail on us. Where are you going?"

I laughed. "Who cares? You have each other, you'll be fine. It's always been the Sam and Dean show anyways. I just need to get away."

"Andrina please," Sam plead. I turned around to the sound of my full name. I smiled sadly at my older brothers.

"Just give me some time okay? If we spilt up looking for Dad we'll cover more ground anyways."

"No, I can't just let you go out on your own, it's too dangerous," Dean said still holding on to my arm.

"Dean, I'm 20 years old. I can handle myself." I snapped my arm out of his grip and began walking in the opposite direction.

"Andie," Dean called. "You can't do this to us."

I whipped around so fast he didn't have time to react and slapped him across the face. "I can. And I will. I'm sick of this. Don't you dare blame me."

He slowly turned back to face me, a red handprint beginning to appear on his cheek. "Fine. Leave." I couldn't tell if he looked upset or angry, but it could have been both.

I turned on my heel and began walking again. I thought about all the possibilities of where I could go, but one stuck out in my mind. Omaha.

I was going to find my mother.


	2. Living on a Prayer

I had walked for at least an hour before I reached a gas station. My watch had died a while back so I had no idea what the exact time was, but it was still pitch black, aside from the few lights that were on around the building. I almost began to regret leaving my brothers the way I had, but I made my choice and there was no going back. They probably hated me anyways.

The inside of the gas station was bright, but I saw no one working. A black Honda Civic was parked on the side so I assumed someone was still here. I peered inside the building, but I saw no one.

Taking a chance, I pulled out the spare wire I had in my bag and strode over to the car. Quickly, I unlocked the door and got inside, making sure to check the backseat before I took off. I grabbed the wires under the steering wheel and did what I had seen my father do countless times before. The dash lit up and smiled to myself, thinking that if he were here with me he might have told me that he was proud. Probably not, but it's nice to think about.

I checked around one last time and then sped out of the parking lot, hoping I wouldn't get caught. I had never stolen a car by myself before, it was almost liberating. I turned up the radio and when a Kansas song started to flow through the speakers I almost changed it, but I didn't. I thought about Dean. I thought about how he had always been the one to look out for me and Sammy. We we're the only people he had besides Dad. That thought alone was enough for me almost turn around, but I didn't.

I kept going. And I didn't look back.

* * *

My phone hadn't stopped ringing all night. The name lighting up alternating between Dean and Sam's every time. I finally turned it off. I knew they were worried, but that still wasn't going to stop them from searching for Dad. As much as they both hated to admit it, they knew I could handle myself.

Or maybe it was because I was only their half-sister. Maybe they didn't care as much about me because I wasn't Mary's kid like them. I knew I shouldn't be thinking like that, but it was hard not to sometimes. I always felt like I wasn't like them, not like the way that Sam felt he was a freak, but in the way that I just didn't belong with them. Sure, John is my father, but I didn't go through what they had with Mary. They all had a stronger bond than I did. They would deny it every time I brought it up when I was younger, but I knew there was some truth to it.

_My_ mother's name was Kathleen Green. She was a hunter by blood, third generation. She met John when he was just starting out. There were a couple of vampires killing the town's virgins, for some crazy messed up reason. She taught him a thing or two, even though he wasn't exactly a ray of sunshine they still got along.

It was two years after Mary's death and the wound was still fresh. He was angry and even though I know he would never tell me so, he used my mother. He left the morning after without so much as a goodbye. When my mom found out she was pregnant she moved across the country to Omaha, where she grew up. She completely gave up hunting and even met a guy who she was going to marry. We were happy for a year. Until a demon came to town and messed everything up. The evil son of a bitch possessed my mother's fiancé, but she suspected it before it tried to kill her. Somehow she hid me in a closet and when it came for her and possessed her it didn't come for me. It killed her fiancé and made her watch from inside her own body. God knows if she's even still alive.

My dad only knew to come because before it came for my mother she called him. She told him about me and for some unknown reason he actually came. He found me three days later dying in the closet my mother hid me in. To this day I don't know why he took me in instead of giving me to an orphanage. He already had a three year old and a seven year old, he didn't need me too.

As I drove I thought about her. My dad always told me she was a great hunter and one of the nicest girls he had ever met. He didn't tell me much about her and it wasn't until I was ten that I got really curious. I stole his journal one night when he was sleeping and read all about her. Dean caught me, he was so furious, but he still never told our dad that I had.

I didn't realize I was crying until I couldn't see the road anymore. I swerved to avoid a tree and parked in the grass. I knew it was time to ditch the car anyways; someone would be looking for it by now.

I walked a ways before I stuck my thumb out to try to get a ride. I never hitchhiked unless I absolutely had to. And I was desperate.

A truck began to slow and I silently prayed it wasn't a creepy old man with other intentions, not that I couldn't take him. I opened the heavy blue door and climbed inside. A heavy set older woman with a few front teeth missing sat in the driver's seat.

"Hey little lady, where to?" she asked loudly.

"Las Vegas," I replied confidently.

"You're in luck, I'm headed that way too," she gave me a toothless smile as she got back onto the road. After ten minutes of heavy rock quietly streaming from the slightly broken radio she looked over at me.

"I'm Stella," she said roughly.

"Andie Christo," I said, using God's name in Latin to see if she would flinch. She didn't. I inwardly sighed, relieved I didn't get into a car with a demon.

"Nice to meet you, Andie. Now tell me, what are you doing hitchhiking all the way out here?" She seemed like a nice person, not many good people picked up complete strangers without another motive.

"My father dropped off the face of the earth, so I'm going to see my mother in Las Vegas," I lied. "She's sick and I don't have a car." Which was only half true.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry to hear about that, dearie." She adjusted her mirror before continuing. "My brother's sick too, god awful thing. I'm headed to see him in Utah."

I nodded, hoping the conversation was over, I hadn't slept in 23 hours and I was ready to pass out. All my instincts in my body were screaming at me to stay awake, but my eyes drooped and I couldn't fight my better judgment anymore.

It was my first mistake.


	3. Life of the Party

**Dean's POV**

"Try her other cell again," I told Sam.

"Dean we've called her at least fifty times within the past two days. She doesn't want to talk to us. Plus, she turned off her GPS," Sam said, but dialed Andie's number anyways.

"I know, but I just need to know she's okay. She's our responsibility. . . Well, my responsibility." I gripped the steering wheel a little harder, thinking about what Dad would say if he found out that Andie took off and I didn't stop her.

"Voicemail, again. We can try tomorrow, but our main focus is finding Dad remember?" Sam annoyingly reminded me for what felt like the hundredth time.

"Sam c'mon, she's our little sister, you could try to act like you care at least a little bit," I said looking over at him.

"Dean, look, I know you're worried. I am too, but Andie's a tough girl, she can handle herself, and you know that." He gave me his stupid bitch stare and I scoffed, knowing he was right. "If Andie wants to talk to us then she will, but for now we have to find Dad."

I rolled my eyes and pressed on the gas, wishing I didn't have such a fucked up family.

* * *

**Andie's POV**

The smell of mildew hit my nostrils like a brick wall when I came to consciousness. I was no longer in Stella's truck, rather in a very dark, wet place. I mentally cursed myself for letting my guard down. I was too quick to trust the woman after realizing she was not a demon. Dad would've killed me himself if he knew what I had done.

I blinked a few times to help my eyes adjust to the prominent darkness, in the process realizing my hands and feet were tied up and that the floor was cement. I struggled searching for the knife I keep strapped to my thigh, and when it wasn't there I looked for the one in my boot. Nada. Things weren't looking up for me.

Light poured from above me, revealing a set of wooden stairs. The sound of large boots were made known to me as they got closer and closer, the wood groaned under each step.

"Ah, good finally, you're awake," the truck woman Stella said as she flicked on all the lights. The room was all cinder blocks with one single small window. A few cockroaches scurried over my legs and into cracks in the walls, I cringed as they did. There was one bed in the corner with a dirt stained mattress and no sheets.

"What the hell are you?" I spat, still squinting from the light.

"Well, I'm sure as hell not stupid. I know a hunter when I see one. Plus I like to see humans suffer. And that's exactly what you're gonna do little lady. Suffer." She smiled as wide as she could, showing off a less than satisfactory set of teeth. "Anyhow I'm tired of this form."

"So you're a shape shifter?" She just kept smiling at me. She slowly began to walk toward me and only stopped when she was inches from my face.

I watched in horror as she grabbed her skin and began to pull. It came off like sticky putty. The noises she made as she writhed were animalistic. The gooey skin fell off of her and into my hair. I nearly puked.

She crouched down and got right in my face to the point at which I could taste her breath and I looked into her brand new stolen eyes. They were sea green like crashing waves. Her face plastered with freckles and her chocolate hair fell in wavy curls. The weight difference between Stella and the new body was at least 300 pounds. She smiled wide again, showing off her new white teeth.

"No honey, I'm you."

I screamed as it charged at me. My own face was the last thing I saw.

* * *

**Sam's POV (Two weeks later)**

My phone rang early in the morning; groggily I turned over to grab it and rolled my eyes when Dean didn't even stir at all. Andie's name lit up on the screen.

"Andie?" I said quietly.

"Hello is this Sam Winchester?" a man's voice asked.

"Uh, yeah."

"Yes, well I'm Officer George Freemen from Salt Lake City county jail. I'm sorry to tell you, but we have your sister here."

"What?" I said urgently. "Is she okay? What has she done?"

"Son, she hasn't done anything. I regret to inform you that your sister, Andrina Winchester, has passed."

"What?" I stood up running a hand through my hair. I hit Dean and jumped.

"I'm sorry son. She was murdered at least a week ago and we just found her today."

"Who is that?" Dean asked too loudly. I waved him off as I walked toward the window.

"Do you know how it happened?" I asked the officer.

"It seemed she was stabbed. It wasn't pretty. We found her in the woods on someone's property. She was stabbed at least a few times more than enough. Her cell phone and wallet were the only things she had on her."I felt like the universe was laughing at me. First Jess, now Andie.

"Thanks Officer. My brother and I will come by in a few hours." I hung up feeling defeated.

"What the hell was that?" Dean demanded.

"It was an officer from Salt Lake City. He was calling about Andie."

"Andie? Is she okay? What kind of mess did she get herself into?" Dean threw the sheets off him and put his legs over the side of the bed.

"Dean. . . Andie's dead."

* * *

**To be continued.**


End file.
